


Sweet, Sweet Music

by SuperAlex64



Category: Care Bears
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet, Sun Blossom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAlex64/pseuds/SuperAlex64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nice just sitting under the shade of a tree, listening to his guitar playing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet, Sweet Music

**Author's Note:**

> An Amigo Bear/Sweet Sakura story that has nothing to do with him falling on her? Never thought I'd see the day.
> 
> Well, talk about short and sweet.

Life is good.

Well, at least, that's what Sweet Sakura Bear was thinking. The light pink bear with the cherry blossom symbol sighed happily as she sat under the shade of a tree. Next to her sat Amigo Bear, strumming his guitar.

Lately, this was something that the two would do together. Simply relax while listening to good music, it was very nice.

Amigo would sing along with his guitar playing. He definitely had a very nice singing voice in Sweet Sakura's opinion. There just happened to be one problem, though.

She had no idea what he was singing.

To be fair, it was only natural that Amigo would sing in Spanish, it was his native language, after all. She just wishes that she could understand it better, so she could enjoy the song even more.

She still found his voice to be very soothing and his guitar playing to be very lovely. To be honest, in her eyes, Amigo is an absolute dream.

Sometimes, there would be periods where he would stop singing and just kept on strumming his guitar. Sweet Sakura would lean closer to Amigo as she sighed contentedly.

Suddenly, during one of these stretches without Amigo's singing, Sweet Sakura started to sing a song of her very own without her even realising it.

Amigo's eyes snapped open when he realised it. The red-orange bear with the Aztec sun symbol looked at her in amazement. While Sweet Sakura had plenty of inner confidence, she was still very shy. He had never heard her sing before.

Her voice was very pretty. There was that slight problem of him not understanding what she was singing, but that was because he didn't know much Japanese. But then again, he knew that he had been singing in Spanish and she didn't mind it at all, despite not understanding it.

So, he simply smiled as he leaned closer to her as he kept on playing his guitar while she sang.

And with that, all was right in the world.


End file.
